final goodbye
by brittanyleighx3
Summary: What happens if Olivia couldn't come back?
1. Chapter 1

Final Goodbye  
"Okay, we have a case! Elliot Fin, go" Cragen said handing Fin the paper. "John, my office."  
Everyone got up and followed orders. Fin and Elliot went to the crime scene of a five year old Michelle Adams raped tortured and murdered, John went to Don's office for a conference.  
"Have a seat." Cragen said taking a seat at his desk as John did the same on the opposite side. "Olivia sit" He said calling Olivia over from the corner  
"Olivia?" John said puzzled he hadn't seen Olivia Benson since she had left for an undercover assignment and they had gotten Dani Beck, a god awful woman, over zealous, very bitchy, short tempered, she even 'ruined' his uncle.  
"Hi, John."  
"Hey! You're... um... blonde."  
Olivia looked at Cragen  
"That is why you're here John, I don't think I am the person to tell you about all the details but you are on protective detail for the next 48 hours, here is the address for the hotel you are staying at. Agent Porter, Olivia's case agent, will be there with some necessary equipment." He handed John the paper "Dismissed."  
"What?" John stood up. Don had left him with some unanswered questions.  
Olivia led John out of the office but he noticed she put a hood over her head. "What?" he repeated. Olivia continued to led him until they got to a car that John had never seen before, it was a white 2009 Volkswagen Jetta. "What!" John exclaimed louder than before, still silence from Olivia. Olivia pulled open the back door and got in, "You coming?"  
"Finally!" John exclaimed "Two words from Miss Benson!"  
Olivia's eyes widened and she pulled John down by the tie "Get in. Drive. And shut the hell up!"  
John had no idea what to say so he obeyed. After going a few blocks John took out the address and mumbled "Great a Hilton." Olivia couldn't help laughing. "See there is the old Olivia I know and love!"  
"Ha, John why don't you like Hiltons?" She chuckled  
"I don't like Paris, she reminds me of all my ex-wives!" Olivia fell over in her seat "You okay back there? We're here."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N no haters, please??**

Chapter~2 Dress Me up in Diamonds, Dress Me up in Dirt.  
"Yeah John. Okay, I need you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to say.  
John got a puzzled look on his face "Oh okay."  
"Good, now just get the luggage out of the car, put it on a cart and stand there. Don't talk, I'll check us in."  
John nodded as Olivia put on a disguise and transformed into a totally new person; Glasses, hair in a bun, jean jacket, and heels. "Lets go."  
The plan fell through beautifully as they walked to the check in desk, "Hello, check in" Olivia said smiling. The clerk looked up and smiled back.  
"Hello and welcome to Manhattan's Hilton. May I have your name?"  
"Yes, Laura Potter, I believe our son has already checked us in" Olivia lied and put her arm through John's.  
"Oh yes ma'am. Here are your keys, Mrs. Potter, you are room 410 have a nice stay." The clerk flagged down a bell hop. "Sir, please take the Potter's to their room."  
The bell hop nodded and led them to their room.  
"Excuse me, sir, Do the keys work for both rooms?" Olivia questioned  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Okay, well Dave, I'm going to check on Cody."  
The bell hop helped John unload the bags ad Olivia went in Dean's room.  
"Cody?" She called, keeping up the charade that was going on.  
"In here Ma!" Dean called from his room.  
Olivia walked back and whispered to Dean "John's coming."  
"Good" He whispered back. Dean heard some commotion in the kitchen. Speaking up louder so the mysterious person could hear Dean shouted, "Yeah Ma, Ammie is doing just fine!" He pulled his gun and walked out there, it was John.  
"Big Brother is paying for all of this right my apparent son?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Because I want some perrier."  
"Oh, okay" Dean put his gun away "When you're done come in the back room for a briefing"  
John grabbed his bubbly french water and followed Dean.  
"Okay, brief me." John sat near Olivia the edge of the bed.  
"Well when we pulled Olivia from the Oregon case we didn't tie up some loose ends, now someone has made some threats on her life and she has been registered for the Witness Protection Program and Olivia Benson is officially dead."  
John had heard those words before, from Alex, right before she left the second time she had told him what happened to her in the hospital.  
"Oh, so why am I here?"  
"We can't get her into the program until saturday and I am a major threat to her life. You have to protect her, okay?"  
"Of course!"  
"Ok, good. Well never let her out of you sight and both of you need to wear these" Dean handed them a pair of tan bracelets.  
"Matching bracelets?" John questioned as he help Olivia strap hers on.  
"No, tacking devices, yours can tell where she is."  
"Okay, cool"  
"Great, Olivia will tell you anything else, I have to go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter~3 Waiting on the next best thing  
Olivia sat on the bed in her room and the door to the joining rooms was open.  
"John!" She called "Will you come here?"  
As soon as John heard his name name he ran to Olivia's room with his gun drawn.  
"What?" He exclaimed as he peeked around the corner and Olivia laughed.  
"No, silly." She playfully exclaimed. "I just want to talk!"  
John put his gun away, he was slightly embarrassed but it was Olivia he was used to being the clown, and he sat down by her.  
"Okay, about what? Boys?" Olivia laughed even harder, there was some truth to that  
"No, Oregon"  
John cocked his eye brow he was intrigued and he gave Olivia the right away to talk.  
"I think I know who wants to kill me. There was this guy there named Jason who kept on hanging around me. Then Hope told him about this dream, oh, he got mad at me! One night after we had a meeting he walked me to my car and tried to kiss me, I pulled away, and he said this is because of-" Olivia stopped  
"Because of what, Liv?" John prompted  
"In that dream I had I was saying someone's name, he thought it was because of that some one."  
"Oh, will you tell me the dream?"  
"John." Olivia begged  
"Okay, I'll leave" John headed for the door  
"No!" Olivia protested "John."  
John turned around and sat back down on the bed.  
"I had this dream I was back in New York. I walked in the squad room and we had a case, just like normal. But Elliot wasn't there, all of a sudden I was calling his name and the office faded away and, and it was all black. I kept on yelling his name but he wasn't there. But then he was! He showed up no where. Then he came up and hugged me, and I woke up. John, I realized" She stopped.  
"What, Liv?"  
Olivia leaned over and hugged him then she finally whispered "I love him"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter~4 Lets see how far we've come  
Olivia leaned back "I love him." she repeated only louder "I love him!" then a tear fell from her eye "I'm in love with a married man!" She fell back towards the pillows "I'm such a slut!"  
John couldn't help but chuckle. Olivia sat up, tears were rolling down her face but she was laughing too. She hit john with the pillow "What's so damn funny?"  
"You're not the slut, Kathy is!"  
"What?" Olivia was shocked.  
"Yeah, didn't you wonder why lake's not there?"  
"What!?"  
"It turns out the Elliot found out about Lake's affair with kathy. They got in a HUGE fight. Dad didn't want to lose his best detective so he transfered Lake back to his former unit."  
"Wow!" Olivia yawned "Ha, well I'm going to hit the hay, thanks for telling me that."  
She hugged john and pecked him on the cheek. "Thats from Alex. I'm sure she would want you to have it."  
John smiled and said "i know she would have."


End file.
